Power Rangers Young Avengers
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: After detention one day, seven teenagers find their lives have changed. No longer are they normal high school students. Now, James Rogers, Francis Barton, Billy and Tommy Maximoff, Teddy Altman, Kitana Okaia-Morse, and Julia Allerdyce find themselves as Power Rangers. Can they handle the stress or will they succumb to evil forces? Has comic characters, next gen characters, and OCs!


**So, here is another new story that Psylockethe2nd and I have been working on. It is a Power Rangers inspired story. More specifically, inspired by the new Power Rangers film due out March 24th. Since the film isn't out yet, some plot points are just speculation/gathered from the trailers. Also, it isn't really based too heavily on it, just a few plot points and the suits. Also, it's listed as a crossover with Power Rangers because while it doesn't contain any Power Rangers characters, the idea is still Power Rangers. And since most of the kids are next gen of the Avengers, that's why it's also labeled as Avengers. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Julia and Kitana. Seriously. Everyone else belongs to MARVEL. The idea of Power Rangers does not belong to me either. That is Saban's and Toei and whoever created Super Sentai since that's what Power Rangers is inspired by.**

 **Ch. 1 Day of the Detention**

On the dark side of the moon, a large, metal tub laid half buried, sealed many years ago by a group of Power Rangers. An intergalactic sorceress known as Jiaying wreaked havoc on Earth. She was stopped by a group of teenagers known as the Power Rangers. Unfortunately for the Rangers, Jiaying influenced one of their members into joining her. She had turned him against his entire team, resulting in the death of two of them. Eventually, Jiaying was locked away and put on the dark side of the moon. She stayed locked away there for many years, until now. But now, years later, astronauts on a trip to the moon found the space dumpster, and unknowingly freed the evil witch. Now only the Rangers children could stop her...not that they knew it. Plus they were in detention.

James Rogers was the son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. He was a tall, well built teenager with fiery red hair and clear blue eyes. William 'Billy' and Thomas 'Tommy' Maximoff were twins. Billy had dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes while Tommy has white hair and green eyes. Francis Barton was their half brother and a few years older, with platinum blond hair and brown eyes. Teddy Altman was another student, a tall, muscular, blond haired, blue eyed student who Billy had a crush on. Julia Allerdyce was another student in detention. She had moved to the school a year previously, coming from Australia. Between her thick Australian accent and her love of snacks from her home country, some of the other students dubbed her 'the Aussie' and refused to call her her real name. Julia had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The final member of their not-yet-formed team was Kitana Okaia-Morse. Kitana was a former popular girl who had fallen from the graces of the others when it was revealed she had lesbian moms. Kitana had dark hair and blue eyes.

They ended in detention after one fateful date at lunch. It all began when Julia Allerdyce decided to pull a prank on the popular girls who were rude to her. Since Julia had grown up in Australia, she had had Vegemite quite often, and knew how Americans generally disliked it. Hell, Julia's mother refused to have it unless it was on buttered toast with only a bit of Vegemite. Julia brought a container of Vegemite to lunch one day, having had removed the label from it first. She had it out while she was eating and some popular girls walked up.

"Hey Aussie, what's that?" One of the girls, Gena, asked, plucking up the container of Vegemite. Julia looked up and smirked, "Chocolate...Australian chocolate. You wouldn't like it." Gena scoffed and grabbed a spoon, scooping some up. Julia watched, smirking as Gena suddenly spit out the Vegemite, looking disgusted.

"What the hell! You said that was chocolate! That didn't taste like no damn chocolate!" Gena shouted. Julia smirked again.

"I told you you wouldn't like it," she said. Fury flashed across the popular girl's face, and she slapped Julia.

"Hey, leave her alone," Kitana Okaia-Morse said, standing up.

"Whatcha gonna do, d*ke?" Gena sneered. Kitana growled, "I am not gay!"

"You have two moms, they are d*kes!" Kitana grabbed Gena by the throat and shoved her against the table.

"Shut the f**k up! You insult my moms again and I'll f*cking blind you!" Kitana growled.

"Bet you like this, d*ke," Gena spat.

"She already said she's not gay, so back off her," Julia said.

"You're only defending her because you're one too!" Gena exclaimed. Julia looked insulted at that.

"I am not gay," she said. Gena scoffed and shoved Kitana away and began to walk away. Something akin to anger flashed across Kitana's face.

"You're just jealous," she said loudly, loud enough for the nearly the entire room to hear. Gena turned around slowly and marched up to Kitana.

"What the hell did you just say?" she asked dangerously.

"I said that you are just jealous," Kitana said.

"What the hell would I be jealous about?"

"You're jealous that I have parents who actually give a s*it about me, instead of caring more about how the public perceives them," Kitana said. Gena threw a punch at Kitana, a punch that was easily blocked, then retaliated. A second girl, Jas, joined in, grabbing onto Kitana from behind. Julia quickly stepped in, kicking Jas in the leg.

"You b*tch!" Jas screeched, spinning around and grabbing Julia. Julia kicked her again, her foot connecting with Jas' shin.

"Ow! F**k!" Jas exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of Julia's hair and pulling at it. Julia slapped at her while Kitana punched Gena in the face again. Two lunch ladies ran up, pushing the fighting pairs apart.

"All four of you, to the principal, now!" one lunch lady commanded. The other led the four down to the office, all four still glaring daggers at each other. While the four girls were heading to the principal's office, another fight was on the cusp of breaking out.

Billy Maximoff sat at his table, staring down at his food and eating it occasionally. One of the male bullie, Don, walked up to him and shoved his head down into the food. Billy sighed as he got a faceful of pizza and Don laughed behind him. Every time Billy tried to lift his head, Don and his friends, Sean, Eric, and Rex, took turns pushing it back into the tray. Every time Billy tried to push the bullies away, the just kept hitting him and shoving his face into the food.

"F*g," Sean jeered. Billy said nothing, just looked down. His eyes stung with tears but Billy refused to cry. His boyfriend, Dylan, told him only weak people cried. And Billy Maximoff was not weak. The bullies continued tormenting Billy, laughing and jeering at him until they finally stopped. Billy looked up to see James Rogers standing there, pulling the bullies off of him.

"Leave. Him. Alone," James said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Why?" Don sneered, grabbing Billy's head again. James grabbed Don by his collar and yanked him back. Don stumbled back, falling down onto his a**. Sean and Eric approached Billy and began shoving at him. No matter how hard Billy tried, he couldn't stop the two. Teddy Altman approached at that moment, his posture tense.

"Leave him alone!" Teddy shouted.

"Why?" Eric asked. Teddy grabbed him.

"Don't," he growled into Eric's ear.

"Why not?" Eric insisted.

"He's a good kid," Teddy said, "And you need to leave him alone."

"He's a f*g," Eric sneered. Teddy punched him in the face. Eric went sprawling onto the ground. He looked up in surprise to see Teddy glaring at him. Francis Barton and Tommy Maximoff came running up at that moment, ready to protect their brother. Francis grabbed Sean, yanking him away from Billy while Teddy went and knelt down by his twin.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, concern in his voice. Billy just stared sadly at his twin. Tommy pulled Billy into a tight hug as Billy sniffled.

"I'm fine," Billy mumbled, not looking at his brother. Tommy shook his head.

"You're not okay," he said softly.

"I'm fine," Billy insisted.

"No you aren't," Tommy replied gently. Billy wiped at his face; it was covered in food. He wiped at it again, trying to clean the food off. Billy sighed and stood, running off to the bathroom. Billy turned the water on, washing off his face. Tommy walked in and wordlessly began to help him. He took some paper towels, wiping his twin's face off. Billy closed his eyes and let his brother clean off his face before beginning to cry. Tommy set the paper towels down and pulled his brother into a hug. Billy buried his face into Tommy's shoulder, his own shoulder shaking with sobs. Tommy just hugged Billy close, occasionally messing with his hair playfully. Billy let out a wet chuckle.

"Thanks," he whispered, wiping away his tears. Tommy just nodded and the two brothers headed out. A lunch monitor was waiting for them outside the bathroom.

"What?" Tommy asked, anger concealed in his tone.

"Come to the office, both of you," the monitor said.

"Why?" Tommy demanded.

"Because," the monitor said. Tommy sighed and the three headed to the office, Billy looking scared. He was sad and scared. Scared about what was going to happen to him. Sad that his brothers always had to protect him. Billy hated that he had to rely on them, and wished he didn't have to. The lunch monitor instructed the two to sit outside the office, and they weren't alone. James, Francis, Teddy, Julia, and Kitana were all sitting outside the office. And none of the seven knew how this would change their lives.

 **Chapter 1 is done. Here is a slight character list of the Rangers, without revealing their colors, of course. It also includes who we see as playing them in a hypothetical movie.**

 **James Rogers: Son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. Tall, red hair, blue eyes, incredibly handsome. Former football star who messed up and got kicked off the team. Inspired by James Rogers from the animated movie Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. Looks Like: Cody Christian**

 **Francis Barton: Son of Clint Barton and an unknown woman. Older half-brother to Tommy and Billy. Tall, platinum blond hair, brown eyes. Amazing at archery. Insanely protective over his younger brothers. Kind of a bad boy. Inspired by Francis Barton also from Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. Looks Like; Graham Rogers**

 **Thomas 'Tommy' Maximoff: Son of Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff. Younger half-brother to Francis and twin to Billy. Medium height, white hair, green eyes. Super hyperactive and super protective over Billy. Also kind of a bad boy. Inspired by Tommy Shepard of the Young Avengers (who is the reincarnation of one of Wanda and Vision's dead twin boys...long story). Looks Like: Lucky Blue Smith**

 **William 'Billy' Maximoff: Son of Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff. Younger half-brother to Francis and twin to Tommy. Medium height, dark brown/black hair, brown eyes. Shy, gay, and very quiet. Inspired by Billy Kaplan of the Young Avengers (who has the same backstory as Tommy, reincarnation of one of Wanda and Vision's dead twin boys). Looks Like: Tyler Young from Eyewitness**

 **Theodore 'Teddy' Altman: Son of ? and ?. Tall, blond, muscular. Teddy is on the football team, a star player for being so young. He hates bullies and Billy totally has a crush on him. Inspired by Teddy Altman of the Young Avengers (like the others, his backstory is changed) Looks Like: Mason Dye**

 **Kitana Okaia-Morse: Daughter of Bobbi Morse and Jade Okaia (created with magic and advances in biology that don't require a man to reproduce (and some scientists claim it is possible)). Dark hair and blue eyes. Kitana used to be a popular cheerleader who stood by while the others bullied students like Billy and Julia. Then it was revealed Kitana had two moms, and she was promptly kicked off the cheerleading team. Inspired by no one (except a little bit of Mortal Kombat's Kitana and a bit of the new Kimberly from Power Rangers, just with a bit of the school backstory). Looks Like: Naomi Scott (who, ironically, is also in the new Power Rangers movie as Kimberly)**

 **Julia Allerdyce: Daughter of John Allerdyce (Pyro from the X-Men comics and movies) and SJ Storm (my O.C). Dirty blonde/brownish hair and blue eyes. Julia moved from Australia a year before this story begins, but never really fit in. Because of her accent, she stuck out and the popular girls picked on her. Inspired by no one (except maybe a bit of Pyro and a bit of Trini from the reboot, again with the school backstory). Looks Like: Mackenzie Foy**


End file.
